metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Metroid: Zero Mission
}} - шестая игра из серии Metroid, римейк первой игры серии ''Metroid. Хронологически она является первой игрой в серии и замещает Metroid в канонической линии. Игра была разработана внутренним подразделением Nintendo - Nintendo R&D1 - под руководством Ёсио Сакамото и вышла на карманной видеоконсоли Game Boy Advance в 2004 г. Игра в основном пересказывает сюжет оригинального Metroid с добавлением новых боссов, локаций и развитием сюжета. Сюжет В 20X5 году Космического Календаря Космические Пираты напали на космическое исследовательской судно Галактической Федерации и захватили капсулы с образцами неизвестного вида существ, обнаруженных на планете SR388. Именно эта форма жизни и была целью Космических Пиратов; названные позже Метроидами, эти парящие существа представляли исключительную опасность, поскольку могли вцепляться в любой живой организм и высасывать из него всю жизненную энергию. Более того, их быстрого размножения можно было добиться, всего лишь облучив их бета-радиацией в течение 24 часов. Учеными была высказана гипотеза, что именно Метроиды являются причиной одной из самых больших тайн во всей галактике - полного исчезновения жизни на планете SR388. Впоследствии эта гипотеза была принята как неоспоримый факт. Если бы Космическим Пиратам удалось вырастить Метроидов и использовать их в качестве биологического оружия, то всей галактической цивилизации неминуемо пришел бы конец. После отчаянных поисков Федеральной Полиции удалось обнаружить главную базу Космических Пиратов на планете Зебес. They launched a full assault on the planet, but the Pirate resistance was strong, forcing the Federation Police to retreat. Meanwhile, in a room hidden deep within the center of the Pirate fortress, the preparations for multiplying the Metroids were steadily progressing. As a last resort, the Federation Police decided to send a lone bounty hunter to penetrate the Pirate base and destroy Mother Brain, the mechanical life-form that controlled the fortress and its defenses. Samus Aran, considered by many to be the greatest of all bounty hunters, was chosen for the mission. Samus had successfully completed numerous missions that others had thought impossible, making her an excellent candidate. However, despite her accomplishments, much of Samus' true identity remained wrapped in mystery. Samus Aran eventually landed on the surface of Zebes and began exploring the planet; it was, in fact, the same planet where she had been raised as a child by the Chozo. Eventually, after making it through all of the various caverns and regions of the planet, Samus found and destroyed Mother Brain. However, upon leaving the planet after her successful mission, Space Pirate Fighters attacked her gunship. The ship crash-landed back on Zebes near the Space Pirate Mothership; Samus survived, but her gunship and Power Suit were destroyed, leaving her virtually defenseless. While searching the Space Pirate Mothership for a way to escape, Samus discovered the nearby ruins of an ancient Chozo temple known as Chozodia. There, she passed the Ruins Test and gained a new and more powerful Power Suit. With her Power Suit restored, Samus returned to the Space Pirate Mothership, where she eventually encountered the Ridley Robot, a mechanized form of Ridley that had taken command of the ship during Ridley's absence. Upon defeating it, Samus was able to successfully escape the planet (and the self-destructing mothership) by using one of the Space Pirate Fighters. All of the Space Pirates' research on Metroids was destroyed in the explosion. The events of Metroid Prime follow. Игровой процесс Режим Time Attack Концовки Разработка Критические отзывы Интересные факты Галерея Ссылки Примечания en:Metroid: Zero Mission es:Metroid: Zero Mission de:Metroid: Zero Mission pt:Metroid: Zero Mission it:Metroid: Zero Mission Категория:Игры Категория:Серия Metroid Категория:GBA Категория:Metroid: Zero Mission